Anode constructions for gas discharge lasers have taken many forms. Representative prior art constructions believed sufficient for background to the present invention are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,670,262, 3,544,915 and 3,755,756.
A concern in any type of anode construction for a gas discharge laser is that of containing the electrical discharge within the anode without impeding travel of the main discharge through the bore of the tube. The tube may be made up of segments or be in a solid form as shown in the cited prior art. It is also desired that the anode construction be of a form that does not unduly restrict the size of the anode. Thus, the object of the invention becomes that of providing an improved anode construction which permits the main laser discharge to pass unimpeded through the anode while confining the electrical discharge within the anode by means of a dielectric barrier through which the main laser discharge passes. Other objects will be apparent as the description proceeds.